<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeju Island by higayimdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972176">Jeju Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad'>higayimdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is shy, Summer Vacation, Yeonjun is flirty, just for a second, rated for language, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was clear blue, just a few clouds were scattered around, it did remind Soobin just slightly of a painting when he observed the entire landscape outside the window. Behind him Yeonjun threw a towel over his shoulder and mumbled that he would shower first, Soobin answered with a low hum but held his eyes locked on the window.</p><p>Even if the daylight should have made it nearly impossible, the window acted like a mirror for just a second, and Soobin couldn’t help but notice that Yeonjun lingered, that he looked at Soobin, that he smiled faintly.</p><p>or</p><p>Soobin is on vacation with Yeonjun and his other friends. He is in love. He is screwed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been struggling with this au for like 2 months but now I'm finally here</p><p>Just some soft yeonbin in these trying times</p><p>(Proofreading and editing to be made in the near future/too lazy 4 that now goodnight)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was excruciating, even with his windows wide open and a fan in his hand directed at his face Soobin couldn’t do much except lay in bed. Spread out with as few clothes on as possible without having to go naked. The day was just past noon and Soobin genuinely considered taking a second cold shower. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear his parents walking around downstairs, along with muffled talking. Though he had a good relationship with them, being home from uni and being forced to spend weeks with them during summer vacation isn’t really comfortable for any of them. On top of that his sister was home too for the summer. Small things they usually didn’t care about suddenly became about life and death. Who finished the milk needed detective work and the death penalty, spending to much time in the bathroom or being to loud in the evening caused fights to ensue waking the entire neighbourhood. In the end, they just spent most of their time in their respective rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Through the wall he could hear his sister speaking with a friend on the phone, laughing and talking <em> way </em> louder than necessary. Soobin had to fight back the urge to bang on the wall and tell her to shut up. </p><p> </p><p>A voice different from his parents rang from downstairs. <em> “Ah Mr. Choi is Soobin upstairs?” </em>before a series of fast footsteps made its way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>The steps stopped outside his door. For a second Soobin thought they would kick the door down, but instead without letting Soobin think they bust the door open and walked in with their hands on their hips. If it were anyone in his family they would have knocked, the only one who Soobin were the most familiar with <em> not </em> knocking was exactly the one standing before him. Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up motherfucker we are going swimming with the others.” He said, obviously not accepting a no as an answer, </p><p>“I can’t move. It’s to hot.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun walked up to his bed and rested one of his knees on the mattress. Soobin tried to recoil, but realized he was already flushed close to the mattress. Yeonjun grabbed his shoulders and squinted, like he tried to figure out what to say next. Then after a few seconds of staring he started shaking Soobin, causing him to drop the fan and sigh loud. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we are going swimming. It’s hot, the water is cold. What more do you want?” </p><p>“You know I can’t swim!” Soobin tried his best to defend himself. </p><p>“I will literally choke you! You have gone swimming with us like a hundred times you know you can sit by the shore!” </p><p> </p><p>Without giving Soobin a chance to answer, Yeonjun loosened his grip on the other’s shoulders and simply fell down over him. Spreading himself out over the younger. For a few seconds Soobin was shocked, unable to even react. Then after multiple painful seconds he began sprawling around underneath Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Get off me you will suffocate me. How can I go swim if I'm dead huh?” He shouted, but the boy on top didn’t answer. Soobin began shouting again, this time closer to the others ear.</p><p>“You are so annoying. Yes yes, I’ll go with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Only then did Yeonjun sit up properly, no longer suffocating Soobin. He was happy, bearing a smile that hid his eyes and the corners of his mouth curling upwards ever so endearingly. Soobin felt something in his stomach stir and before Yeonjun even got the chance to react Soobin pushed him lightly causing him to stand up. For a while longer they simply stared at each other. Soobin hunched over with the fan again lazily pointed in the direction of his face and Yeonjun standing promptly with his hands on his hips, shifting the weight of his body back and forth on his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Yeonjun began, but the train of thought stopped there. </p><p>“Well what?” </p><p>“Are you gonna change or what. My car is standing right in the sun it’s gonna become a sauna if we don’t leave soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s ears heated up and his mouth let out a sound he didn’t know he could do. He was already wearing a cropped t-shirt (which he had shamelessly stolen from his sisters closet) and a pair of thin gym shorts. When he suddenly thought about undressing in front of Yeonjun he could only laugh nervously. However, Yeonjun stood right before him and gave him a look like <em> hurry up, just do it </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I can’t undress in front of you!” Soobin still laughed slightly. </p><p>“Why not I’ve seen you practically naked before!” </p><p>“PRACTICALLY NAKED AND NAKED ARE DIFFERENT THINGS!” </p><p>“I can turn around.” Yeonjun suggested, serious face. </p><p>“No NO! Just wait downstairs-”</p><p> </p><p>Banging came from the wall next to Soobin, the wall he shared with his obnoxious sister who spoke to loud and got on his nerves. His sister who thought Soobin was equally as obnoxious and even more annoying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can you fuckers be quiet! I’m on the phone!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighed, he fought back the urge to just fall back on his bed and continue to complain about life. But when he remembered Yeonjun might as well fall down on him again and suffocate him like before, he straightened back up instead. But before he did anything Yeonjun opened his mouth again. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright sissy. I’ll go and start the car. Be out in five minutes!” </p><p> </p><p>And so Yeonjun left his room and left Soobin to change in peace. Which he did, and after changing into swimming shorts and stuffing both new pants, a pair of shorts and a sweater in his bag he carefully threaded the crop top back over his torso. It was cut a few centimeter above his navel. Usually Soobin wasn’t a fan at all of showing off his body, but he did not mind in any way the way the crop top looked on him. Despite, he was only going to hang out with Yeonjun and the others. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes he made his way downstairs and stepped into his shoes in the hallway before shouting out to his parents that he was leaving. And right before he closed the door behind him he heard his mother shouting back at him to “have fun, don’t be out too late”. </p><p> </p><p>The leather seat in Yeonjun’s car was burning hot underneath him, like his skin would melt right off. Yeonjun had the ac on blast but the cold air didn’t do much except leave goosebumps on Soobin’s forearms. The two of them had always lived a few houses from each other but the three remaining friends somehow managed to end up on the complete wrong side of the city, which left them to a 30 minute drive alone before picking them up. </p><p> </p><p>“You look really good in crop tops. Wear them more often. Suits you.” Yeonjun mumbled after a while in silence, his eyes never left the road and the hands gripped the steering wheel hard. </p><p>“Ah thank you thank you.” Soobin laughed it off, and found himself to almost bow down in his seat to thank him. The compliment filled his chest with warmth, different from the one from the sun. He smiled to himself and before he even knew of it himself Yeonjun commented. </p><p>“Your ears are getting so red. Are you embarrassed?” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin laughed again, like it was the only reaction he managed to coax out of him. Though he never answered, Yeonjun quickly changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh by the way. You know last year? That dance teacher or whatever told me to contact him once I graduated from uni. Well I did like, two days after graduation. And! Don’t be surprised by my talent but! I landed a job there this fall.”  </p><p> </p><p>Soobin whipped around in his seat, about to grasp Yeonjun, but stopped himself when he remembered the older was driving. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s is amazing holy shit! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? It’s been a month since graduation. Do the others know?” </p><p>“I’m telling them today.” Yeonjun smiled, but it quickly fell. “It’s just,” </p><p> </p><p>“well, you still have one year left in school, Gyu two years and the babies three. I’m afraid you’ll forget me when I won’t see you all the time. And my lease is up at my apartment so I have to move and the new apartment is like a 45 minute commute from yours and Gyu’s apartment and the others dorm. Maybe it’s dumb but I don’t want to sacrifice you all for a stupid job.” </p><p> </p><p>There was truly something solemn in Yeonjun’s voice. His fingers tapped nervously at the steering wheel. Soobin had enough and laid a careful hand on the others shoulder and looked at him even though Yeonjun had his eyes glued to the road the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stupid. But 45 minutes is nothing, don’t worry. Despite we won’t let you get away that easily. I don’t even think I can live without you in my life anyways,” when Soobin realized what he had let slipped his hand fell back on his own thigh and he hitched his breath a little. “what I mean is I can’t live without seeing your ugly face complain all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughed a bit, then he let his hand leave the steering wheel and land on top of the much bigger one. He intertwined his fingers with Soobin and squeezed a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Soobin-ah, you really are one of my best friends.” </p><p> </p><p>The words cut on Soobin’s heart but he still smiled and let his hand lay comfortable with the other on his thigh. Even though they were both sweating it wasn’t the least uncomfortable at all, almost like the hands were made for each other. </p><p> </p><p>In the rear side mirror Soobin could spot himself getting red. He used his other hand the best he could to hide the blush and mentally he could only think; “I am so fucking screwed.” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet. The radio spewed out music and Yeonjun was happily humming along. Soobin was on the other hand deeply engulfed in an internal battle with himself. Debating back and forth if he should separate the hands, leave them be, say something, keep quiet, or simply just open the door and roll out on the road. It was not that the tension in the car was awkward, far from it. Soobin just sucked at <em> feelings </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they pulled up outside Beomgyu’s house. On the porch there was three boys thoughtlessly sunbathing while waiting. Once they heard the car approach they grabbed their respective bags and rushed to the car. When they entered it was cool and all let out a relief sigh once they sat down. And within 3 minutes the party was on their way to the beach. </p><p> </p><p>Beach and beach. Maybe that was too much of an exaggeration. It was a small lake a 15 minute drive from Beomgyu. The lake had no sand, but rather a patch of grass surrounding the shore. It was mostly vacant, except for a few fisherman boats (which honestly looked rather abandoned) and the 5 had spent many summer’s here. Ever since they got to know each other to be exact. When it was, was hard to place. But Yeonjun remember clearly it was the summer before he became a junior, though Taehyun promptly said it was the year before that. </p><p> </p><p>Once out by the lake the five boys laid out their towels, all of them except Soobin placed them out in the sun, planning to getting a tan while the sun was out. Huening kai was even heard in the middle of it all asking whether or not he should try getting his bag of stuff and towel to the pontoon floating a 10-15 meters out on the water. Soobin spread his towel out underneath a tree in the shadows instead, where even the grass was still slightly dewy, however that was possible. </p><p> </p><p>While he had agreed to come, Soobin was ever so reluctant to go in the water. Even if he had spent probably 6 or 7 summers here, he never learned how to swim. He watched them get in the water, one after one. Climbing up the pontoon and diving back in the water. Playing different games in the water and even just, floating. Yeonjun came back up to the surface after being in the water a scary long time, exclaiming something Soobin couldn’t quite catch. The hair Soobin had helped bleach blonde was slicked back, exposing Yeonjun’s forehead. The eyebrows were dark brown, right in contrast with the light colored hair. They were just slightly unruly. Then Yeonjun turned his head and his eyes locked with Soobin’s. While it was pretty much impossible to spot from Soobin’s place he knew much to well that the eyes were that cold brown color. It was still beyond hot outside, not a cloud in sight and the sun high on the sky. But Yeonjun’s eyes caused a series of goosebumps to spread around on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I. Am. So. Fucking. Screwed.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was thankfully interrupted before it would cause a downward spiral within Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung come on. Get in!” Taehyun shouted from the water, being carried on Kai’s back. </p><p> </p><p>It took a while and a lot more convincing from his friends, but eventually he stepped into the water. The cold water against his skin could’ve easily created steam. Before taking a step further, he remembered he still wore the t-shirt and ran back to his towel to peel it off. </p><p> </p><p>Something bore into his skin from behind, he ignored it. When he turned around he could spot the cold, brown eyes avert away from Soobin in a moment of panic. He ignored it, afraid he was imagining things. </p><p> </p><p>In the water he never walked past waist length, but rather stayed by the shore were he could sit at the sandy bottom. Every now and again one of them would come swimming by him, either talking with him shortly or splashing water on him when he didn’t expect it. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had been sitting on the pontoon for a long time, and Soobin wanted to sit on it too. But then he would have to swim there, as the ground beneath him disappeared before he could reach it. Maybe he was pleading subconsciously, soon enough Yeonjun slipped into the water and swam towards Soobin. Something playful hidden behind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was able to he stood up and walked up behind Soobin, who followed him with his eyes. Before Soobin even had the chance to ask what he was doing he crouched down behind Soobin. His hands were cold from the water when they found Soobin’s earlobes. Though it wasn’t uncommon for the older to play with them, the situation felt oddly weird. </p><p> </p><p>His face was too close to Soobin’s. In a whisper Yeonjun said; <em> “don’t you think you should learn how to swim soon. You are almost 22. You and I could have some private lessons.” </em>And, to add on Soobin’s own suffering Yeonjun even wiggled his eyebrows. Fingers still fiddling with his lobes and their noses almost touching. </p><p>“Hahahahah! No- no- I’m fine!” He waved his hands frantically and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck. Am I reading into this? He’s going to fucking kill me oh lord.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sensing some sort of tension from the two eldest, Beomgyu stood up on the pontoon and cleared his throat. Loud enough for everyone to switch their attention to him.  It looked like he was about to flip his hair behind his shoulder, despite it barely reaching ear length. </p><p> </p><p>“Dear friends. I come bringing great news,” he observed the different shocked expressions of his friends. His lips curled into a proud smile, even flashing the pearly whites before continuing to speak. “My father and I, invite you all to a 4 day vacation to Jeju in 2 weeks. So clear your schedules because you literally won’t get out of this.” </p><p>“Are you for real?” Taehyun exclaimed, clinging onto the side of the pontoon below Beomgyu’s feet. </p><p>“Yep! My father is going there for business and was offered to bring one person more. And then we managed to get discounts for another 4 people. Don’t worry about paying, just bring whatever pocket money you feel is necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>When they were all up on the grass again everyone took turns hugging and thanking Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun spread out on his towel and closed his eyes. As if no one was there Soobin allowed himself to observe the other just slightly. The exposed thighs were the swimming shorts had riled up, the almost visible v-line at the end of his abdomen, not to mention the <em> actual </em>muscles on his stomach. Toned like small hills. If he could do it unnoticed, he would feel them, just once. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m beyond fucked.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gyu, I love you. You don’t understand how much I needed this, I’ll pay you back with all the love I have in my heart.” Yeonjun groaned when he laid a cap over his head and rested his on his arms behind his head like it was a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone chuckled a bit, but felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>They really, really needed this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next (and last) update tomorrow!!</p><p>Please leave kudos if you liked it, see u in a few hours! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, this must be a mistake.” Beomgyu’s father spoke with the receptionist while the 5 boys stood behind him and watched the scene play out. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir. There must be a problem when you booked it. It says right here you booked two rooms with one queen-sized bed and one room with a request of there being three twin beds.” </p><p> </p><p>It looked like Beomgyu’s father was close to bursting into tears. The whole trip here was quite exhausting for them all, leaving with an early flight and all deprived of sleep. But Mr. Choi was here to work for real, while the five boys were here to relax. He sighed and asked again if there was some way they could change one of the single rooms to one with two twin beds. The receptionist forced a smile and gazed at the six of them before ultimately mumbling that “all rooms except the first-class suites are occupied”. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Choi turned around and looked at them, he opened his mouth and was about to explain the situation, like they hadn’t been standing right behind him and listened closely to the whole thing. At last he just sighed, deeper than before and asked; “so, who is taking one of the single rooms?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone fell quiet, none of them had issues with sharing a bed, it’s just that Jeju was just as, if not hotter than back home. And, sharing a bed in this heat was like asking to sweat away 10 kilos per night. Yeonjun though, took the initiative to fling his arm around the one closest to him and exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, we can do that right?” </p><p> </p><p>It was Soobin of course. Like the universe was punishing him, yet simultaneously awarding him. For what he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes-yes it’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Choi nodded and proceeded to hand out the room cards, Soobin, Yeonjun and Mr. Choi stayed on the 12th floor while the remaining three were staying at the one below them. Mr. Choi waved them off and told them all to wash up first and rest before they went to dinner. Everyone nodded and headed off towards the elevators, on the 11th floor the three youngest scattered away snickering. The other continued up and retreated back to their rooms, Mr. Choi mumbling that they would meet in the lobby at 6. </p><p> </p><p>The room was fairly big, Soobin couldn’t hold back but dragged his fingers along the sheets on the bed. <em> “Very soft…” </em> . The bed looked bigger when Soobin stood right in front of it than what he imagined it would be. Maybe it wouldn’t be <em> so </em>bad sharing the bed, besides they have done so many times before. This time it couldn’t be that different. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was already unpacking his bag, laying out clothes to wear to dinner. Soobin just threw his bag on the floor and melted into the love seat pushed into a corner. The room was cool and the AC above the bed was on high, still Soobin felt like melting into a puddle from the heat. The sheer white curtains did their best protecting the room from the blazing sun, but in the end it was hard for them to escape the fact that their room faced the scorching afternoon sun. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin listened to Yeonjun rummage through his things, it was oddly satisfying just sitting in the comfortable silence. After a while Soobin stood up from the love seat and stared out the big window. The sky was clear blue, just a few clouds were scattered around, it did remind Soobin just slightly of a painting when he observed the entire landscape outside the window. Behind him Yeonjun threw a towel over his shoulder and mumbled that he would shower first, Soobin answered with a low hum but held his eyes locked on the window.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the daylight should have made it nearly impossible, the window acted like a mirror for just a second and Soobin couldn’t help but notice that Yeonjun lingered, that he looked at Soobin, that he smiled faintly. When the older finally entered the bathroom Soobin released a breath he had been holding and wondered for a second if he had just imagined it. When he looked back at the window it was more or less completely impossible to catch any sort of reflection in it. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin took his time unpacking most of his stuff before throwing himself on the bed. Whilst he scrolled mindlessly on his phone the sound of the shower running occasionally disturbed his peace, even through the headphones he was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>Once the water stopped and the eerie silence came from the bathroom Soobin panicked slightly, even more so when he noticed the clothes Yeonjun was picking out earlier still on the bed. In a swift move he jumped off the bed, grabbed his wallet and before running out shouted “I’m going to the vending machine down the hall!”, before escaping out. He walked down the long corridor slowly, holding back the urge to drag his fingers along the wall multiple times. Once he arrived by the vending machine he stared at the endless snacks and thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can’t buy something I get too full on, we are eating dinner in like 1.5 hours. But I’ll probably get hungry again nevertheless right? I’m kinda hungry now. Ok what about something to drink? Coke? Sprite? Water? No water is boring I don’t wanna buy that.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Completely engulfed in his own thoughts he barely noticed Mr. Choi approaching him from behind. And when he finally did, it was because he had laid a hand on Soobin’s shoulder. Causing a loud yelp to escape Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t notice you I’m sorry.” Then Soobin bowed slightly. </p><p>“It’s okay. Just went to buy something to drink and noticed you. Don’t buy too much now alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin stepped aside and let Mr. Choi pay for something before Soobin, as he was still deciding. But even when he was done he stared at Soobin slightly, even tilting his head. Like he pitied Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright Soobin?” </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Choi had something about him that made one feel secure. His facial features were very much like Beomgyu’s, it was more than obvious when they stood side by side that they were father and son. The only distinct difference was Mr. Choi’s few wrinkles and short black hair, compared to Beomgyu’s still baby face and blonde hair. Even if Soobin couldn’t even place his feelings he wanted to just pour it all out. </p><p> </p><p>“I- I am fine?” When Soobin said it, his attempt to sound confident immediately failed. Then he continued before Mr. Choi could even answer. “Or I don’t know. I’m not not fine, just a lot going on.” Soobin smiled, and hoped Mr. Choi wouldn’t question him further since he was rather confused himself. </p><p>“Okay, take care. Don’t stuff yourself with candy now and we’ll see each other later.” </p><p> </p><p>With a pat on the back he disappeared down the corridor again. Soobin stared at his back until he entered his room and left him completely alone. With a sigh Soobin stuffed the machine with money and pressed the buttons on it. </p><p> </p><p>When he came back to the room Yeonjun was laying spread out on the bed, his blonde hair staining the pillow underneath him with water. When the older noticed Soobin coming back he opened his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you run off like that? I didn’t even have time to ask you if you could bu-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish the sentence Soobin was holding his hand stretched out towards Yeonjun, holding a can of ice tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I don’t know by now what you always buy.” </p><p> </p><p>Something on Yeonjun’s face lit up and Soobin pretended he didn’t see it, then he laid down on the bed next to Yeonjun and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. For a while they laid there in silence before Soobin could spot the other in his peripheral vision put his own phone away. Yeonjun moved to his side and stared at Soobin for a long time, and only when he began opening his mouth did Soobin move. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking a shower now.” Soobin shot up on his feet, grabbed a towel from his suitcase and the clothes he decided on earlier before hurrying into the bathroom, leaving Yeonjun with a slight frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin thought of it too much. Definitely. It’s just overthinking. Nothing is going on. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even remember the rest of the night, only when the hotel room was pitch black and he was sweating just slightly did he notice it was well over midnight and the whole evening had passed in a second. <em> “What the fuck?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The second day it seemed like Yeonjun was mad at him, maybe because Soobin was avoiding him just the slightest. Soobin was awkward by nature, and Yeonjun petty. Still they stared at each other when the other didn’t notice. Soobin admired the tan skin of the older, neither ugly tanlines or blemishes could be seen on his skin. Yeonjun watched how the muscles on Soobin (that Soobin pretended he didn’t have) moved whenever they swan in the hotel pool or when he stretched in the sun. </p><p> </p><p>During the second night there Soobin spent most of the night alone. Yeonjun was drinking in the bar by the lobby with Beomgyu and Kai and Soobin woke up when he came stumbling inside the room long after midnight. With his back facing the older and the room pitch black he couldn’t exactly see what was going on, judging by the loud breathing and simultaneously quiet cursing it was obvious he was struggling. A few minutes and a bathroom break later the older finally laid down in bed, he spread out to much, forcing Soobin to move to the very side of the bed. Once Soobin was right about to fall back asleep Yeonjun whispered;</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin… “</p><p>“I’m asleep. Let’s talk tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hitched his breath and then Soobin fell asleep, even if his mind was running without ever stopping. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Soobin woke up far earlier than Yeonjun. There was, like a path from the door to the bed, with Yeonjun’s clothes from yesterday. Starting with his shirt just inside the door, and lastly his socks right beside the bedside table. Thankfully he kept his boxers on, if Soobin had woken up to the sight of the other naked he was unsure what he would do with himself. But probably something close to offing himself. </p><p> </p><p>When breakfast was only open for another 40 minutes Soobin finally decided on waking Yeonjun, afraid he would just sleep the rest of the day otherwise. After shaking him lightly he stirred awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin.” </p><p>“Breakfast is only open another 40 minutes, you should probably eat.”</p><p>“I think I will throw up if I eat.”</p><p>“Come on hyung.”</p><p>“Will you follow me down?” </p><p> </p><p>After a second of consideration Soobin nodded. And when they arrived down by the breakfast 10 minutes later (Yeonjun shamefully wearing glasses and with a head spinning) they saw both Kai and Beomgyu by a table. Taehyun had probably sent them downstairs to eat like Soobin had done with Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin, being the only one remotely alive was sent to buy hangover drinks by the vending machine for the other three. After being gone from the table for just a few seconds he came wandering back carrying three bottles of hangover drinks. Just before turning the corner he managed to pick up the conversation the three of them were having. </p><p> </p><p>Right then he stopped in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>Kai was loud as always, probably not even aware that his “inside voice” was different than most; “You don’t remember what you did yesterday when you got back?”</p><p>“No I told you, I was so tired I literally almost blacked out in the elevator up. I only remember Soobinnie waking me up this morning.” Yeonjun mumbled, probably between eating. </p><p>“Then do you think you told him? I told you yesterday and I’m telling you again; I’m 100% sure he would reciprocate them, but not at 3 am when you are wasted.” Beomgyu chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Reciprocate what?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’m not so stupid I would confess my fucking feelings in that state. Right?” Yeonjun asked. </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious both Kai and Beomgyu hesitated, then they answered that “no you probably wouldn’t do that” like any friend would. Soobin looked at the trashcan next to him, and threw one of the bottles in there. Then he turned on his heel and walked back to the vending machine with a face painted redder than a cherry. Not even the cold air circulating the restaurant could cool his face in this state. Once he was by the vending machine he picked up his phone and called Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey sorry for taking so long. They only had two bottles so I went and asked in the lobby and they said they would refill them tomorrow. You can share the two right?”</p><p>“<b>Yeah yeah.”</b></p><p>“Then I’ll be back in like a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Soobin took another route to the breakfast, walking so that they would spot him long before he even arrived by the table. Then he sat there with them, a cheerful smile on his face and pretended like nothing had happened, until staff asked them to leave so they could. To tell the truth Soobin couldn’t recall anything they after the point of “confessing, reciprocate, and feelings”. To tell the truth Soobin couldn’t even recall he even thought of anything else than their words that morning. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He wants to confess, feelings… to me… and he is unsure I will reciprocate...his feelings, that he has...for me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The five boys spent the entire day together while Mr. Choi was away on a conference at the hotel. This was their last full day on Jeju, having to leave the short vacation tomorrow. Taehyun had suggested multiple activities for them, which he forced everyone, including the Kai who was the most hungover to join. </p><p> </p><p>However after just one stop, by a waterfall, the complaints got too frequent and too loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! We’ll go back to the hotel!” Taehyun shouted at Kai when they got on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun walked back their hotel rooms when they got back in the afternoon, presumably to sleep off the last of his hangover. The other four decided to walk around to go shop and then stop by the beach for dinner. Taehyun was beyond annoyed at how Kai got energy all of a sudden towards the evening compared to when they were out adventuring. The sun was still high on the sky, even when Soobin sat opposite Beomgyu, Kai and Taehyun by 6 or 7 pm while eating dinner. He didn’t dare to look them in the eyes, instead he stared at the clear turquoise water. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun went to buy drinks by the bar. Soobin took this chance, being alone with Kai and Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>“So how long have you’ve known Yeonjun likes me?” He asked at last.</p><p> </p><p>Both Kai and Beomgyu choked on the food they were eating. Beomgyu stuttered, finding it difficult to speak. So Soobin continued. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you guys this morning. And no, don’t worry Yeonjun didn’t tell me last night.” </p><p>“We’ve known since like April or something.” Kai finally squealed out. </p><p> </p><p>Then silence followed. When Kai noticed Taehyun walking back towards the table, four drinks on a tray he leaned forward and asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you- do you like hyung back?” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin still had a hard time meeting their big eyes. But he looked out on the water like it was the only thing he could do. Just as Taehyun placed the various drinks in front of his friends Soobin answered the question. He had thought of it for a long time. Not because he was <em> actually </em>unsure, but rather because he had ignored the answer for so long it felt distant. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I do.” </p><p> </p><p>He stood up, downed the entire glass while grimacing. “What do you do?” Taehyun asked. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin began walking back in the direction of the hotel. While he was still within earshot of the others he called back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you tell him for me?” </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough they couldn’t see him anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AH I’m having trouble with my internet the last part will be up in line 3-4 hours?? I intended to post it immediately but :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and then: kiss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains were covering the windows. Still casting the room in a golden hue from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Almost like this morning, though not the same extent, there were clothes littered on the floor. Soobin noticed Yeonjun had taken a shower and both the clothes he wore yesterday and the ones he wore today were now in piles all over. Though Soobin was often branded as the messiest one, he would like to argue Yeonjun was a competitor for first place. </p><p> </p><p>He laid down in bed next to Yeonjun. Only when the bed moved did the older one out of them wake up from his slumber. But he only glanced at Soobin before shutting his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>Both faced the ceiling. It was eggshell white. In the far corner, where ceiling met wall there was a tiny crack. For some reason, in his somewhat stressed out state, Soobin found it interesting. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was breathing heavily but it was obvious he wasn’t asleep anymore. Soobin decided to place his hand on Yeonjun’s. It was far bigger, Yeonjun’s almost disappeared underneath it. Soobin turned to his side and looked at the other. The blonde hair pushed back, away from his face. The nose curved so perfectly, lips in a natural pout. The faintest blush on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Soobin whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The other opened his eyes, turned his whole body so that he faced Soobin, but kept the hand still. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what?” Yet, Yeonjun knew. </p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“Did I tell you? When I came back to the hotel room?” He looked disappointed in himself. </p><p>“No. But you were all very loud this morning when eating breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun scoffed and closed his eyes. Then he rolled back onto his back and covered his now red face with his free hand. He mumbled something completely incoherent to both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” He gripped Soobin’s hand tighter. “That was not the way I wanted you to find out.” </p><p>“Well...now I know.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Do you know that I, you know. The same.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I, you know, feel the same… things.” </p><p> </p><p>Both had known for a long time, and when it was out in the open like this so suddenly it casted a thick tension between them. Not necessarily bad. But when it turns out that your best friend of 6 years is in love with you, while you are in love with them it’s suddenly hard to figure out what the next step should be. Soobin would love to just kiss Yeonjun until he dropped dead on the spot. But can he just do that, should he ask first, is the mood <em>really </em>right?</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t think as much. After a long time of just staring Yeonjun leaned forward and kissed Soobin’s lips. They were fruity and tinged just the slightest of alcohol. Yeonjun’s were smooth and Soobin couldn’t place exactly what it felt like. It was strange, yet familiar in some way. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he could think of except just Yeonjun was those words that had flashed every now and then these last few weeks. Even more so now. <em> “I. Am. So. Fucking. Screwed.” </em>But this was the only time he could accept it. </p><p> </p><p>They moved in sync without even trying. The tension washed away and Soobin forgot what he was even worried about. He couldn’t even comprehend anything at the moment, all he could focus on was how Yeonjun felt, looked, smelled like. He wore a perfume that smelled like coconuts and the scent of newly washed hair stuck in his nostrils. </p><p> </p><p>The position they laid in was fairly uncomfortable, arm bent in all the wrong ways and neck in pain. In a swift move Yeonjun broke the kiss, sat up and then positioned himself on top of Soobin. He took the initiative to intertwine their hands before finally leaning down and kissing Soobin again. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin couldn’t help but break out in a smile, and when Yeonjun noticed he broke off, leaving just a centimeter of space between them. It looked like he wanted to say something, but Soobin was just sulking underneath him from the lack of touch. He chased the other, but instead Yeonjun pushed him away and sat down on Soobin’s laps. He laid his hands flat on Soobin’s chest and gripped at the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Yeonjun peeled of his own shirt. A blush even brighter than the one he was already painted with spread all over Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…” He covered his face with one of his arms. </p><p>“What? You have seen me like this like a hundred times before haven’t you?” The corners of Yeonjun’s mouth jerked upwards, pulling it into a smirk. </p><p>“But not like <em> this </em>.” Soobin gestured to Yeonjun’s everything. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun laughed, but soon enough they were back like they were before. Before they even had the chance to process it, the sun had been exchanged with the moon outside. The sky was neither bright blue nor a warm orange. It was a deep navy color, scattered all over were small specks of yellow stars. </p><p> </p><p>The weather was still painfully hot, even in the middle of the night. Still Yeonjun was promptly huddled close to Soobin. Soobin was nearly asleep, tired, groggy and sweaty being so close to Yeonjun. The older on the other hand was wide awake. He traced the younger ones collarbones, following them up his neck and jaw. He took the opportunity to brush his finger against his pinkish lips. Soobin looked at Yeonjun with near closed eyes. He saw the older smile to himself, content. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“If this is going to happen everytime we visit Jeju we should definitely do it more often.”</p><p>“Jeju is quite special is it not?” </p><p> </p><p>The morning thereafter, both of them had to sit through breakfast with their three friends laughing by themself at the purple bruises scattered on their skin and Mr. Choi clearing his throat a bit uncomfortable every few seconds. Yeonjun and Soobin could only sit and pretend like they didn’t know what was going on, but they still held hands underneath the table and shared glances when no one else saw them. </p><p> </p><p>Jeju Island was indeed very special to Soobin and Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this short little thing. Fr I've been working on this for faaaarrrrr too long. But I'm finally finished, and I don't hate it? That's new. Anyways remember to support the boys during their comeback on May 18th! I'm unsure I'll be able to post anything before that, but we'll see so yes 👀</p><p>If you liked it please leave kudos and comments, I appreciate them both so much &lt;33</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick">Twitter</a> </p><p>Stay safe and healthy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>